


sick(o) mode

by semisemi (artifice)



Series: twitter drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Partying, Prompt Fill, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: Just for a few hours, Tooru had said. It’ll be fun while you’re in the city, he had said.Hajime sucks in another breath and retches into Kuroo’s toilet bowl, his head pounding and his stomach squirming.





	sick(o) mode

**Author's Note:**

> don't play drinking games, kids, especially when you have zero hand-eye coordination while sober and your opponents are scarily accurate shots. bad idea.

  KanameZero4eva

@KanameZero4Eva

Replying to @dostoyevzky

Iwaoi + drunk Hajime?

 

* * *

 

Just for a few hours, Tooru had said. It’ll be fun while you’re in the city, he had said.

 

Hajime sucks in another breath and retches into Kuroo’s toilet bowl, his head pounding and his stomach squirming.

 

“Fuck you, Shittykawa,” he leans forward and flushes before losing balance and falling backwards, his ass landing painfully on the tiled floors.

 

“You good?”

 

Speak of the devil.

 

“Yeah, fuck you,” he repeats, scooting back until he can lean against the bathroom wall. With a worried frown, Tooru grabs a few paper towels and wets them under the sink, then kneels down to wipe the mess off Hajime’s mouth.

 

After he finishes, he sets the dirty towels on the floor and runs a hand lightly through Hajime’s hair. “I’m sorry, if that helps. I shouldn’t have forced you to do shots after playing chandelier."

 

Hearing the apology from Tooru is a reminder of how far the boy has come—from a prideful brat to a less-prideful-but-still-annoying brat. Moving out to Tokyo humbled the guy, surprisingly.

 

“Nah,” he shrugs, careful not to breathe too heavily, lest he make Tooru a victim to his vomit-breath. “I’m not actually mad.”

 

The brunet claps his hands together, mouth opening to reply, but Hajime cuts him off before he can ruin the mood.

 

“You can still make it up to me with a dinner and movie date, though.”

 

Tooru beams at him in a drunken happiness. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am unreasonably pleased with the title. sick like vomit sick, and like sick mode like you're nauseous and UGH please just validate me.
> 
> also like can you imagine oikawa drunkenly doing the shoot.... or worse, oikawa drunkenly flossing to travis scott? fucking hilarious. 
> 
> "out like a light (ayy)" *oikawa smacks backwards into the wall*
> 
> elsewhere, [yahaba finds himself waist-deep in drake conspiracy theories.](https://twitter.com/dostoyevzky/status/1089376884964687872?s=20)
> 
> yell at/with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dostoyevzky/)


End file.
